Talk:Bite Your Tongue/@comment-79.112.254.154-20140127193509
All the Liars storylines are worse than in the other seasons : Aria-Why is she on the main cast, I really can't explain, I don't know. She's useless, boring and brings nothing to the story itself. In season one, she was cute, even in season two. But in season three... A really useless character, no mater how cute she is. * all the girls are cute *. The only stuff that wasn't about her and that Ezra guy was the Meredith-Byron-Alison storyline, wich was quite pointless and brought nothing new than a new suspect in wich we have a lot more suspects. Spencer- In the first two seasons, she was smarter. Way smarter. Now... She's a LITTLE boring, but not so much as Aria. She's nice, but the Toby's mother storyline made her useless to some scenes from 4A. In 4B, she's not useless, but simply put there, just to be there. Her scenes are not made well. She's the smart one. The drug storyline might not be so cool, because I've seen that in many movies... But what I like about her is that she's always thinking about "A" and who this person might be. Emily- I loved her in season one. In season two, she provided to be a weak person because of Ali. In season three, she became stronger. In season four, she became weak again because of Ali's return. She is way to sensitive sometimes, but really a great character sometimes. The whole Maya thing was a little stupid for her.. I mean, guys, that storyline wasn't that great, not only because it was never fully explained, but because it brought nothing new to the story. Hanna- So much to say about her... In season one and two, she wasn't that stupid, only fun .Really fun. But when she had emotional scenes, she really made me cry. In season three.... Yeah, she was ok. Just ok. She was more involved in this game than before. I don't understand why she's the smart one in season four. She only found Ali's diary and she read it, and realized that the stories are about them. Why is she so smart? I really don't get it. She even broke up with Caleb because she thought that he was with Miranda. That's the most stupid thing that she ever did. Alison- I so loved her in season one and two! In four and three... She barely appeared. I loved her dark side, her visits to the girls and her charm! But in season 4B... After being the biggest bitch of all in Rosewood, blackmailing and destroying innocent people's lives, she is the one that suffers the most. She saved Emily twice and that's all... She is the cause of all the bad things, and her story must be bigger than "the new, innocent girl". Even after she was burried alive, traumatized, she's good? After that, she should be even bad than before, but now. Where is logic in all that? I don't know really. Mona- I will repeat it all the time : she was cool in the first two seasons, even in season three, when we saw how twisted she is. In season four, again, she's suddenly the good person. She's nice, but she was absent for like half of season four. She's my favourite character, that's what I can say! Ezra- one word : useless. *I don't care about how "hot" he is. Caleb- probably one of the best characters of the show. And he's gone. The end. Toby- I like him when there isn't something about his mom. I really like him. He was cute, but I was so dissapointed when 3B happened..... Wren- Great, misterious... But I would like to see more of him. Jake- just like Ezra : useless, even if he's cute. Let's be honest... In the first two seasons, everything was better than in the other second seasons, that are really boring, and some episodes simply useless! In season four, we got some answers... And we got also like 1000 questions. Cool.